This invention relates to a trailer apparatus and is particularly directed to a trailer apparatus having a load supporting bed pivotally mounted on a trailer frame for outward lateral movement for loading large cylindrical objects thereon and for unloading said objects onto a surface below the horizontal plane of the trailer bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,036 discloses an apparatus for unloading large cylindrical objects such as hay bales from trailers. This unloading apparatus, however, cannot lower the bales onto the ground at a level below the plane of the trailer bed and thus is unsuitable for loading or unloading large cylindrical objects such as tanks which are easily damaged through mishandling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,791 illustrates a side dumping trailer for unloading rectangular containers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,218 shows a side unloading trailer for large, bulky objects. The structures of these patents are not suited for use with cylindrical objects and provide limited lateral transfer.
A problem inherent in conventional side loading and unloading trailers typified by the structure of the foregoing patents is the inability to load and unload cylindrical objects below the horizontal plane of a trailer bed.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a side loading and unloading trailer capable of handling cylindrical objects such as tanks.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a side loading and unloading trailer which can elevate a large cylindrical object such as a tank from the ground for transport onto a trailer bed and which can safely lower said object, if fabricated of brittle material such as plastic reinforced fiberglass, onto the ground at a horizontal plane below the plane of the trailer.